Father-ramos.com/counseling.html
What Services Does the Eternal Grace Congregation Provide? Congregational care gives members of the Eternal Grace Congregation various avenues to help them in their daily living. We offer several programs: Bereavement Counseling Pastor Ramos has prepared a few answers to some of the questions that often arise when a loved one passes on. Read these over before you have need so that you might have these concerns in mind when it becomes necessary to seek comfort after the loss of a beloved family member or friend. Most of all, remember that the Word of God should comfort and strengthen you. Pastor Ramos recommends the following passages: * Psalm 1 * Psalm 23 * Psalm 24 * Psalm 27 * Psalm 34 * Psalm 139 * John 14:1-6 * 1 Peter 1 * Romans 8:35-39 * Revelation 22 * 2 Corinthians 5:1-11 What is the Purpose of a Funeral? The funeral is the way of comforting those who mourn through the use of Scripture, prayer, recollection and meditation. Family and friends offer support and strengthen those who have experienced loss. The funeral celebrates the life of the one who has passed away and teaches its valuable lessons. Pre-arrangement of funeral details can be a great help to a grieving family. What Should I Say When Those Close to the Deceased Attend? Thank them for their kindness. Many people don't know just what to say, but understand that their condolences offer comfort as from the Lord; hear it as God's voice speaking to you through them. Don't be afraid to talk with them about your loved one who has passed away. Put them at ease and they will be able to strengthen you even more. How Long Is It Proper to Grieve? Be patient; take as long as you wish. Sometimes we fool ourselves into thinking we have overcome the death of a loved one, but it returns again with the slightest provocation. Allow yourself to grieve with each stage of your sorrow. Feel free to cry, to tell God how you feel. Speak to Him in prayer; seek His help. It may be several months before you feel like yourself again, or it may take a longer or shorter time. If your grief persists to a profound degree after that point, you might do well to speak with one of the pastors and find some personal words of wisdom at that time. The Eternal Grace Congregation has a printed tract, "When A Loved One Has Gone," that may help you through your sorrow during this time. The tract and other consoling documents are available free of charge in the Congregational Care Office. What Should I Do In the Event of a Death? First, contact the Senior Pastor, Dr. Robert Ramos. He or one of the other pastors will always be available to assist you. They can help you notify family members should you need assistance. Second, make arrangements with a funeral director of your choice. They may ask you to visit to the funeral home in order to attend to special details for the service. You would also do well to select a final resting place, assuming you have not done so already. Remember that those surviving the deceased will be interested in the life and memory of your beloved one. Finally, trust God. At this time, do not ask, "Why?" but rather, ask, "How can I find the consolation that I need now from the Lord?" Pastoral Counseling We offer pastoral counseling to Eternal Grace Congregation members and those who attend our services regularly. At this time, we are capable of handling up to three appointments concerning general spiritual guidance and prayer. Call for an appointment with Dr. Kim Ferguson, Pastor of Counseling, at extension 34. When Should I Call a Pastor? * What to do if a loved one is gay? * When you need spiritual guidance and counsel. * When you are unable to pray. * When your faith wavers. * What to do if you find Dungeons and Dragons in your child's bedroom. * When your spiritual health comes into question. * When you need help or prayer for a personal or family need. * When you or a family member fall ill or otherwise need a hospital. * When you need employment or financial counseling. Category:Mirror